


I'm not jealous

by WHEEvon



Category: Mamamoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHEEvon/pseuds/WHEEvon
Summary: Everyone talks about Wheein being a jealous puppy because of MoonSun, but none has talked about Byulyi being jealous of WheeSa.So what happens when Byulyi did?"Are you perhaps... Jealous?""No I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous? I know that you two are just best friends! I'll never be jealous!""Okay then, if you say so~"





	1. That Day

_**At the apartment...** _

The sounds of keys dangling came from the front door. From the corner of my eyes, I could see the petite female figure strolling in from the front porch after placing her shoes onto the shelves.

"Oh? You're here?" She asked, surprised at my presence at her empty apartment early in the morning.

"I was here the whole night." I replied, expressing my pain that she left me here the whole night. Even though we had not promised anything, this was still the first time I came over only to be greeted by a whole night of silence. "Where were you?"

"I slept with Hyejin yesterday..." She said, putting down her keys at the dining table and started to head towards me. "I didn't know you would..."

"You slept with her?!" My eyes widened in horror, standing up immediately.

"I mean I slept at her place." With a chuckle, she encircled her arms around my waist. Glancing upwards, she asked. "Why? You look quite scary..."

"Why?" I probed further, wanting to know what she was occupying herself with last night that she didn't even need to have a daily cuddle session with me. "Why did you sleep at her place? What did you guys do last night?"

"Just the usual stuff..." Putting an her most innocent look and dimple smile, she replied casually.

"Then why didn't you return? It's just two apartments away." Not wanting to let it go, I continued with my interrogation.

"Cos it was pretty late~" She shrugged her shoulders as she started to pull apart from our embrace. "Hyerim unnie is probably waiting downstairs, I'm gonna go change~!"

At that, she turned around and started to head off towards her room.

"Yah! Jung Wheein! You're not gonna explain?!" Following behind her, I questioned, slightly agitated that she is leaving the conversation just like this.

"I already did, Byulie~" Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks and had her head turned back to look at me. "Are you perhaps... Jealous?"

"No I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous? I know that you two are just best friends! I'll never be jealous!" Shaking my hands wildly, I denied the claims she were making in regards to my behaviour.

"Okay then, if you say so~" With a shrug of her shoulder, Wheein-ie entered her room and headed straight to her wardrobe. After picking out the clothes she was going to wear for today, she grabbed her towel hanging on the clothes rack and went into the bathroom.

"Why are you following me?" Just as I was about to step into the shower area, Wheein-ie stopped me. "I'm going to shower and change..."

"It's okay, just do it infront of me." I tried to continue my advances into the bathroom. "I need to do some inspection anyways."

"Moon Byulyi, what do you have to inspect?!" Once again, her palms on my chest gave me another light push.

"It's obvious enough, do I have to put it in words?" I held on to her wrist and pulled her closer, bringing our faces inches apart. 

"Well... I know what you're thinking, but we have a schedule later." Her words were almost like hisses. I could feel the moist air she was breathing out landing so close to my lips. Snapping me out my thoughts, Wheein-ie pushed me out of the bathroom. "So nono~ Out you go~"

"I'm only gonna check, like really!" I banged at the bathroom door, wanting to be let in.

Locking the door, Wheein-ie diverted the conversation somewhere else. "You can go down first, text me if Hyerim unnie has reached!"

_**Downstairs...** _

I made my way slowly downstairs, adhering to my princess commands unwillingly. Sometimes, I wonder why I listen to her words so obediently even though I did not want to.

_She must have placed a spell on me._

_The spell called love which got me so deep._

There was no one at the lobby. The car was nowhere to be seen either. Knowing that the other two must be late again, I took a seat at the sofa placed at the lobby while my mind was still preoccupied with what happened earlier.

DING

The lift bell rang, signalling its arrival on the first floor. I glanced in the direction of the lift to check if it was my princess who came to accompany me. No it wasn't. In fact, the person who emerged from the lift door was the source of my unknown anger in the morning. Her eyes were glued to the phone in her hands as she headed in my direction. 

"Your eyes look like they are going to pop out, unnie." Taking a seat on the couch infront of me, Hyejin said while still engaged on her phone. "Do I look exceptionally pretty today? Or is there something on my clothes? You've been staring since I appeared infront of you. I'm no alien for you to stare like that."

"What were you doing with Wheein last night?" I questioned, eyes still on her.

"Hmm? Aren't you supposed to get that answer from Wheein and not me?" Still busy with her phone, Hyejin did not even bother to look up. "Or is it that Wheein didn't want to tell you?"

"Just... Answer me." Evading her questions, I directed the conversation towards what I needed to hear.

"You should ask your girlfriend, not me~" At last, she looked up from her phone. Crossing her right leg over her left, Hyejin leaned backwards onto the backrest of the couch.

I brought myself to ask the question once again, knowing that my patience has its limits. "What exactly were you two doing..."

"Doing what?" Yongsun unnie appeared beside us suddenly, cutting me off from what I was saying. "Who's the two?"

"Byulyi unnie is jea..." I ran over to her side of the couch and covered Hyejin's mouth immediately for I knew what was going to come after.

Securing my hands on her mouth, I exclaimed. "No I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous? I know that you two are just best friends! I'll never be jealous!"

"Jealous because of?" Puzzled, Yongsun unnie asked.

Finally gathering enough strength to pull my hand away, Hyejin remarked with a smirk on her face. "Okay then, Byulyi unnie. You're sooooooo not jealous."

"Jealous of what?" Like a child who was being left out from the world's top secret, Yongsun unnie begged us to tell her with her aegyo filled voice. "Tell me~!"

"I'm not jealous. Not jealous at all." I stood up from the couch and started to head towards the car that had just arrived at the apartment building's entrance.

"Tell me Byul-ah! Tell me~" Chasing after me, Yongsun unnie's curiosity begs to be fulfilled.

"There's nothing to tell unnie!" I exclaimed loudly as I headed towards my destination.

"Oh, Hyerim unnie just arrived?" Shouting across the lift lobby, Wheein was directing her question towards her members who were walking towards the building entrance.

"Yeah~ Wheein-ah, is that a plaster on your neck? Did you hurt yourself?!" Yongsun unnie's sharp eyes have caught on to something that I dd not manage to discover in the morning. Instantly, I took a glance at the transparent strip on her neck. After a few seconds of silence, Yongsun unnie continued with both her hands covering her mouth in shock. "Oh wait... Did you and Byul do something last night? Woot woot~"

_Is that a..._

"It's not like that unnie." Feeling the anger rise up within me as I allowed my imagination to run wild.

"Yeah, nothing of that sort unnie!" The blush pink on Wheein-ie's face was rather obvious.

"Don't be shy Byul-ah~! Wheein is already turning all red!" Yongsun unnie's teasing never seem to stop.

"Stop. We didn't." I said coldly, wanting to put a halt to it once and for all.

"Oh. Okay..." Being surprised by my harsh tone, Yongsun unnie turned silent.

Just at that moment, the car door unlocked and Hyerim unnie waved for us to get up onto the car. Wanting to leave the conversation, I was the first who got on the car. Given the privilege to choose my seat, I decided to silent protest by not sitting with Wheein-ie today. As such, I planted myself on one of the front seats that were separated with a gap. 

"Byulie, you're taking the single seat today?" Looking at me, Wheein-ie was puzzled at my actions since it's the first time I did not want to sit with her without any prior arrangements.

"I need some sleep. Alone." Forcing my eyes to a close, I deliberately pouted so that Wheein-ie could sense my unhappiness. However, that did not happen.

"Wheein-ah, then let's sit together~! I have something to show you~" Right at that moment, Hyejin took Wheein-ie's hand in hers and started to pull her towards the back seat though she seems to have set her eyes on the seat beside mine.

"Unnie, let's take the backseat today. I have something to tell you." Immediately, I stood up from the front seat and pulled Yongsun unnie-- Who was standing way at the back, up onto the car and towards the backseat.

"Byulyi unnie, didn't you say that you need some sleep by yourself?" Hyejin stood at the car door, not wanting to believe that I just snatched her seat. "I was going to sit there with Wheein..."

"It's okay Hyejin-ah! We can seat here~" Wheein tapped on the cushion seat, her dimple greeting Hyejin as she invited her to take a seat.

_I wish I was sitting there..._

_What is wrong with me?!_

_**On the moving car...** _

"What is it you want to tell me?" With the usual blank look on her face, Yongsun unnie asked.

"I just want to cuddle with you!" I raised my voice, wanting to let Wheein-ie hear it on purpose. Taking a whiff of Yongsun unnie's hair, I continued. "Your hair smells nice today unnie~"

"It always smells nice! What do you mean by 'today'?!" Immediately, Yongsun unnie delivered a hard slap onto my arm.

Still, giggles are heard coming from the front seat. It seems like the two were unbothered by us.

_Gosh, now that she has Hyejin she doesn't even care?!_

_What happened to that puppy who would always be jealous when I'm inches away from unnie?!_

_What happened to that puppy who will immediately claim me as hers after every MoonSun fanservice?!_

"Unnie, have you gained weight? You cheeks look so squishy~!" This time round, I spoke even louder compared to before. I'm pretty sure even manager unnie can hear me at the driver seat by now. "But you know I like them~!"

_Jung Wheein! React! Do something!_

"Yah~! Moon Byulyi!" Another slap landed on my lap. "How dare you say that!"

"You're still the prettiest dumb, unnie~" I clicked my tongue at her, even though I was grimacing at the pain.

_Jung Wheein, I did that especially loudly for you!_

"Why are you _b_ eing so exceptionally clingy today?" Using both her hands Yongsun unnie pushed me as far away from her as she could, killing all my advances to try and 'fake' a cuddle. "There's no fans for you to do fanservice!"

_Are you really going to ignore me Jung Wheein?!_

"Unnie you look so pretty when you're like that~!" With my arms wide open, I attempted to bring Yongsun unnie into my arms.

"Byul-ah, you're acting weird today!" Pushing me away again, Yongsun unnie took out her phone from her pocket. As though she had a sudden realisation, Yongsun unnie started to whisper. "Are you perhaps jealous of the pair infront?"

"No I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous? They are just best friends! I'll never be jealous!" Unknowingly, my voice were raised in an attempt to make it clear to Yongsun unnie.

"Byulie, are you jealous?" Wheein-ie asked, seemingly out of curiosity having heard my sudden declaration.

"I'm. Not. Jealous." I remarked whilst looking outside the window. "So. Not. Jealous."

"Yeah yeah... Byulyi unnie is sooooooo not jealous..." Hyejin's voice trailed off. The car was then filled by Wheein-ie's and her giggles again.

_**The Schedule...** _

_Calm down Byulyi..._

_Calm down..._

Hyejin continued her attempts at toying with Wheein-ie's hair and she even leaned forward to have a whiff.

_It's just a normal WheeSa fanservice!_

_It's normal..._

_It is normal..._

_It. Is. Normal._

_No. It's. Not._

Just at that moment, I felt a slight punch at the side of my waist. And it was none other than my unnie and also bestfriend, Kim Yongsun who gave me a hard elbow at my stomach. She shot a glare at me, silently asking me why was I in a daze. Picking her hands up immediately, I understood what she meant-- it's time to deliver some fanservice for our beloved supporters.

"So are you guys ready?" Yongsun unnie turned back to face the audience before us, posing a rhetorical question.

The excited crowd instantly screamed in reply.

"Leggo~" With her usual hand gesture, Yongsun unnie ended off her speech and started walking towards the back. 

"Byulie quick! You're supposed to be here!" Wheein-ie whispered really loudly.

Having realised that the music has started to play but I was far from my spot, I immediately ran over at the speed of light.

_What is wrong with me today?!_

Eventually, I managed to get myself together until... The end chorus of Mr 애매모호 (Mr Ambiguous)...

Knowing that I'll be seeing my little princess' cute face when I turned over, my signature scrunching nose smile found its way back onto my face.

_Eh? Where did she go?_

"꼭 꼭 숨어 머리카락 보일라~ (Hide carefully I can already see your hair~)" With a wink and the cute dimple planted on her face, this time round she had walked out from behind me and to the left.

_You cheeky little playful puppy~!_

She shrugged her shoulders, teasing me with her innocent look proudly drawn on her face. Her eyes... Her innocent sparkly eyes continued to draw me in...

_How can she be so pretty?_

Giving me a push, Wheein-ie jolted me out of the trance she placed on me whilst putting me into the next formation.

Eventually, we finished off with our usual encore song, 음오아예 (Um Oh Ah Yeah) and started to head down the stage. From the side of my eyes, I could see the pair doing their so-called fanservice again. As though it was already written in her DNA, Hyejin immediately took my princess' hand as they left the stage, whilst waving to the audience who were screaming at WheeSa's fanservice.

_That hand._

_That. Hand._

_That. Hand. Of. Hers._

_I swear..._

"Byul-ah~! Wait for me~!" Unnie ran towards me, her hands reaching for mine. Obviously she was hinting for the fanservice moment. It was then that I realised that my unknown feelings have led me to follow the pair without even thinking of my usual MoonSun fanservice.

_What exactly is wrong with me today?!_

"What's wrong with you? You didn't even wait for me... And our MoonSun fanservice today is like zero?!" Unnie started nagging the moment we came down the stairs. Well, when others see this from afar they would probably think that we are talking about some dumb and dumber nonsense again. Without having a pause in between, Yongsun unnie's rants just went on and on. "You are acting all weird today Byul-ah! What exactly is..." 

_I don't know what's wrong with me either..._

_Wheein-ie and Hyejin..._

_They just seem to bother me alot today..._

"Byul-ah! Were you even listening?!" Yongsun unnie must have caught me in a daze again to be asking that. By now, I was already seated in the frontseat of the car with unnie since the two maknaes have claimed the back ones. 

_I need to have some alone time with my Wheein..._

_Yes, that's it!_

At that thought, I turned around to face the back while calling out my princess' name. "Wheein-ie~"

But what I saw caused my blood pressure to rise up indefinitely once again. Hyejin's head was resting on my Wheein's shoulder whilst her arms encircled around my Wheein's waist. Snuggling closer into her neck, Hyejin was giving my property a backhug. Yes and I meant it. She was giving my princess a BACKHUG.

"Yeah Byulie?" Laying comfortably on Hyejin, Wheein-ie continued to scroll through her music player lazily.

"Get up. Don't do that." I reached my hand through the gap between the frontseats, trying to pull Wheein-ie up and away from Hyejin while calming myself down.

"Why? Don't we always do this?" Wheein-ie asked, with confusion scribbled all over her face.

"The car is still moving, Byul-ah! It's dangerous!" Yongsun unnie tried to stop my actions.

"Just don't!" Screaming, I could feel my anger getting out of hand.

"Are you jealous, unnie?" Right at that moment, Hyejin woke up due to the tug of war between Wheein-ie and I.

"I'm not!" Hyejin's words struck me like the lightning, causing me to let go of Wheein-ie's hands immediately. Bringing back my somewhat calm composure, I picked up from where I left off. "I'm not jealous. Why would I be?"

"You sound like you are though..." Hyejin ended off with a smirk across her face. Knowing that this is going to trigger me off again, Wheein-ie gave Hyejin's shirt a tug, signalling her to stop with the tease. Reluctantly, Hyejin obeyed. "Okay okay! If you say so Byulyi unnie~"

_I'm not jealous._

_Of course I'm not._

_I'm. Not._

_**That night...** _

"You only ate four mouthfuls of rice today Byulie... Are you sure you're full like that?" Wheein-ie asked while putting on her white sneakers.

"Yeah, I'm full already." Even though I know that this was the greatest lie in the whole universe, I still let it out of my mouth. Well, I was sulking through the whole dinner without knowing the exact reason why. How do you expect me to even explain it to her that I'm not okay?!

Slotting her hands into mine, she pulled me into standing after having our shoes put on. My arm was then pulled closer to her as she posted her question with her usual seductive goddess look. "How about I go get some groceries and cook your favourite kimchi soup? Then we can spend the night together since you've waited for me the whole night... You're not angry at me, are you~?"

"I want some kimchi soup too~" Hyejin popped up from my side, just like those old grannies who would ruin the perfect moment. "The food you cooked last night were so good Wheein-ah~! We can eat together again tonight!"

_What do you mean by you were eating together last night?!_

_Wheein-ie only cooks for me!_

_And. Only. Me._

"Hyejin-ah! Byul's face doesn't look too good..." Yongsun unnie tried to pull Hyejin back to standing by her side.

"Why? It's not like that Yongsun unnie~ Byulyi unnie isn't jealous! She will never be jealous about such things~" Hyejin's smirk found its way onto her face again. "Right Byulyi unnie~?"

"I'm jealous! Yes, I'm jealous! I'm. So. Jealous. I'm so jealous of you two! What exactly were you two doing last night?!" Even before I could stop myself, all the words have been placed out for everyone to hear. Pointing towards the transparent strip on Wheein-ie's neck, I looked into my princess' eyes for an answer as I asked another questioon. "Was that a hickey covered up with a plaster?!"

Instantly, Wheein-ie shook her head in reply. She was in such a shock that she shook her hands wildly before her. "It is not what you think it is, Byulie!"

Having been reassured by Wheein-ie, my anger meter immediately dropped to 50%.

"Ahn Hyejin!" Taking Wheein's hand, I know that I was victorious. With that, I looked towards Hyejin who had her eyes widened in shock just like Yongsun unnie who was standing right beside her. " Wheein-ie is mine! Only mine! I repeat. Only. Mine. Jung Wheein is my property! Mine!"

_Of course I'll win._

_Wheein-ie is mine right from the start!_

_Wait..._

_I'm not even competing with anyone..._

_What am I doing..?_

_Gosh..._

_What the hell have I just done?!_

It was then, I realised the damage I have done and my face started to burn up. The warm blood rushing up my face even reached the tip of my ears. I know that I must be red. So red I need to find a place to hide. Holding Wheein-ie's hand, I started to walk towards our apartment block while the temperature of my face continued to rise.

And just like that, the other two continued their stares from behind throughout the long walk back to the apartment. They were dumbfounded, but I could still literally feel the confusion ray from their eyes penetrating my back.

_Shit. I'm so embarassed now._

_Now everyone knows I'm a jealous kid because of Wheein-ie._

_I'm going to be the joke for the next few months now..._

"Look at you, you're all red!" Under the dim orange streetlights, Wheein-ie chuckled as she shifted her hands onto my waist. Pulling me to a stop, she encircled her arms around me and brought our bodies even closer. "It's okay, Byulie~ This shows that you love me~"

With that, she tiptoed and planted a kiss on my lips.

A kiss that I will never forget. 

_Even though I would give her so much more passionate kisses in the days to come..._

 


	2. That Jealousy

"Byulie, are you jealous?" I asked, second time today, out of curiosity.

"I'm. Not. Jealous. So. Not. Jealous." Byulie glanced outside the car windows, avoiding any eye contact with me. Her cheeks were all puffed up as though she was sulking like a little kid. Or maybe... She actually looks more like a hamster with food stored in her mouth...

_Why is my girlfriend so utterly cute today?_

_Did she get all that ODA** from me?_

_**ODA refers to Ozone Depleting Aegyo and anyone who loves mamamoo should be able to remember that fateful day when Byul said Wheein always show ODA to her right?_

"Yeah yeah... Byulyi unnie is sooooooo not jealous..." Hyejin's voice trailed off with the knowing smirk planted on her face as she turn back to face the front.

It has been really long since Hyejin and I sat together in the car. With Byulie's constant want for cuddles, we have been literally sleeping on top of each other at the backseat. Now that I'm changed to the front seat, the blinding sunlight streaming through the windows were definitely not allowing me to fall asleep.

_Ahh..._

_I miss lying on her soft chest..._

_I miss interlocking with her playful hands_

_I miss her slender arms that kept me in her embrace..._

_Even though it's just one time without her..._

"Byulie is really weird today... But she says she's not jealous though..." Leaning my back into the seat, I didn't even realise that my thoughts were escaping from my lips.

"You believe her?" With an eyebrow raised, Hyejin asked. Her face clearly showed how much disbelief she has in Byulie's reaction just a moment ago. "Seriously Wheein-ah?"

"Well, I'll admit it's pretty unusual for her to give up our cuddling session in the car... But I guess it's probably because she's angry that I didn't return last night when she waited." I shrugged my shoulders at Hyejin in reply. As I leaned closer towards her, I brought my voice down as well. "Talking about that, you really have to kick that habit of yours! You have gotten me into so much trouble!"

"Well if I could, it would have been gone long ago~ It has been there since the longest time you've known me, Wheein-ah~" With that non-apologetic smile up on her face, Hyejin poked at my cheek fats. "You're so cute Wheein-ah~"

"But still..." Grabbing at her wrist, I brought her attacks to a halt as I shot her a serious look. "I can't even tell Byulie about it!"

"Why? So you didn't tell her a thing?" Eyebrows raised, I could see that Hyejin was pretty much surprised. Nodding her head lightly, she was trying hard to contain her laughters. "No wonder she asked me about yesterday!"

"Shhh~" Quickly, I covered her mouth with my hand in order to prevent her laughters from reaching the backseats. "She will be angry that I did it again."

"Why do you and Byulyi unnie, both like to ruin my makeup early in the morning?" Pulling my hand away, she was slightly annoyed that her red lipstick was smudged on my palms. However, the frown was instantly replaced by an evil snicker as she continued. "But well... To be honest, Byulyi unnie looks even more pissed off now~"

"Are you laughing at her?" I asked, at the same time wondering about the wicked thoughts that must be brewing up in her head.

"She looks unusually funny today, I don't know why." Her teasing towards my girlfriend continued. "You know... Kinda like a puffed up hamster hahahahahaha~"

"Actually... I agree~!" Somehow, I could not stop myself from chuckling at Hyejin's comments.

"No I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous? They are just best friends! I'll never be jealous!" Hyejin tried to imitate Byulie's response while puffing up her cheeks.

"Yah~! Don't tease my Byulie like that~" Even though I was pretty defensive for my girlfriend, I can't hep myself from laughing at Hyejin's funny face either.

_But what exactly is wrong with her today though?_

_She sounded jealous... But she says she aren't?_

_Not once... But twice since the morning?_

_**The car incident...** _

"Wheein-ie~" I was about to fall asleep while scrolling through my ipod until the owner of the voice jolt me awake.

"Yeah Byulie?" Laying comfortably on Hyejin, I continued to look through my ipod.

_Really Really or New Face?_

_Hmm..._

"Get up. Don't do that." A hand landed on my forearm and started to pull me into sitting. However, my exhaustion after this afternoon's event was not helping Byulie today. 

"Why? Don't we always do this?" I asked putting down my ipod, faced filled with confusion due to her actions.

"The car is still moving, Byul-ah! It's dangerous!" Yongsun unnie shouted as she tried to separate us for our safety.

"Just don't!" She raised her voice and whatever that was said were almost like screams. Knowing that this was getting serious, I pulled out my earphones.

"Are you jealous, unnie?" By this time, Hyejin has awoken from her slumber due to the tug of war between Byulie and I.

"I'm not!" As though Hyejin's words were thunderbolt that struck her, Byulie immediately released my hands that she was grabbing onto tightly. "I'm not jealous. Why would I be?"

"You sound like you are though..." Even though she has sensed the rising tension in the atmosphere, Hyejin continued to tease Byulie unnie with that smirk etched on her face. Tugging at the hem of her shirt, I shot her an uncomfortable look. Knowing what I was hinting at, Hyejin reluctantly adhered to my pleading eyes. "Okay okay! If you say so Byulyi unnie~"

Taking Byulie's words seriously, I sat up across Hyejin and kept an arm's length away from her. The atmosphere in the car was unusually weird for there was no music playing in the background and the air was so still, it sent chills down my spine. Neither of us spoke, and it seems like the whole car ride is going to remain in this suffocating silence.

"Okay... I'm certain she's jealous. It's the first time I've seen her this way... We lie on each other like this everyday and she says nothing, but today it's actually getting on her nerves..." I whispered towards Hyejin who was lying on her back comfortably.

"Let's make it go further~!" The evil smirk was on her face once again. "It's fun to see Byulyi unnie all flustered over you~"

_Okay..._

_So this has been the evil thought that is up in your head the whole time..._

_But still..._

"That commotion just now was pretty frightening though..." Looking towards the back view of the silver-haired hamster, I was hesitant over agreeing with the plan. Well, usually I would never say no to Hyejin's request but today...

_She's out of the norm..._

_No one knows what she will do..._

_And she's really terrifying when she gets angry..._

_I don't really like seeing Byulie angry though..._

"You can't deny that it's pretty hilarious to see her acting like a little kid losing her precious toy." Hyejjin delivered a light push at my shoulder, signalling me to be in for the 'game'.

"Well, it's indeed quite interesting to see her act like a spoilt brat..." I nodded, still deep in thoughts.

_But do I really want to see her anger unleash?_

"That's because you spoilt her, Jung Wheein." Pointing her accusing finger at me, Hyejin shook her head teasingly.

"I'm just being a good girlfriend, Ahn Hyejin." I grabbed hold onto her finger and threw her hands back. 

"Whatever." Looking at the smile on my face, Hyejin knows that I have agreed to her plans in silence. As such, her lips arched upwards into a bright smile like the mischievous child she is. "You know what? This is gonna be so entertaining."

"Just don't go overboard okay," Still worried, I put out the last warning before Hyejin. "You don't know what will happen since it's the first time..."

"Stop spoiling her Jung Wheein." Hyejin pushed my head backwards lightly, shaking her head once again at my indecisiveness. Or should I say over-protectiveness that she was hinting at? "Your precious girlfriend needs to know the feeling of 'almost losing you' so that she will appreciate you further."

"Just..." I tried to establish my point only to get cut off by my bestfriend.

"Shush." With her index finger placed on my lips, Hyejin stopped me from uttering another word. The evil smirk never left her face and instead, was accompanied by her seductive wink. "Follow my lead, friend."

_**At Dinner...** _

"You have something stuck on your face, Wheein-ah~" Signalling me to move closer towards her, Hyejin pointed towards my face. "My little baby~ See the rice stuck over here~"

"Oh where?" Surprised, I looked towards her.

"I'll help you remove it~" With that, Hyejin cupped my right cheek with her hand and used her thumb to wipe the side of my lips. 

"Thanks~" I grinned thankfully at her small gesture.

BAM

"아줌마 (Aunty)!" Byulie's voice resounded across the room as she 'placed' the empty cup back on the table. "Can I have some iced water here?!"

"Byul-ah, you can drink mine if you're thirsty." Yongsun unnie pushed her cup towards her left to have it placed before Byulie. "No need to sound so angry..."

"I need iced water with lots of ice in it!" Once again, Byulie shouted across the room. Her eyes seemed to be directing her words towards Hyejin and I who were just sitting right infront of Yongsun unnie and herself.

"Oh my this is so yummy" As though she had not sense a thing, Hyejin picked up a piece of barbecued meat with her chopsticks. Dangling the food before my lips, she signalled me to open my mouth. "Wheein-ah! Let me feed you! Ahhhh~"

"Hyejin-ah, its okay I have some in my plate--" Interchanging my glances between Byulie and her, I know that the anger meter in Byulie is reaching its breaking point.

"Ahhhhh~" Before I could complete my sentence, Hyejin popped the meat into my mouth. Nodding like a proud parent, Hyejin was ignoring everything that was happening around her. "That's my good girl, Wheein-ah~"

_Her plan is abit..._

_Dangerous..._

_Byulie looks like she's gonna burn us alive just with those eyes..._

"I thought you say that you wanted only iced water?!" The sudden sweet angel like voice disrupted my thoughts. Looking at Byulie's angry face, Yongsun unnie immediatey changed her mind. Speaking in a softer tone, I could hear the fear embedded with her words even though she tried to force a smile onto her confused face. "But... It's okay... Feel free to drink it... Feel free to..."

"Wheein-ah~ I think something got into my eyes, will you help me~?" Knowing clearly that Byulie was at her breaking point Hyejin gave her all in the last shot.

"But... Err..." Feeling all uncomfortable with Byulie's stares, I was lost for words.

Forcing a secret wink to my friend, I tried to warn her. However, my warnings were turned on deaf ears.

"Quick, it's uncomfortable~" Tugging at my wrist, Hyejin pulled me towards her in order to blow out whatever that was in her eyes. "Quick~"

Gulping hard and trying my hardest to ignore that burning pair of eyes on me, I blew my hardest at Hyejin's eyes.

"I'm full. I'll get going first." At that instant, Byulie stood up from the cushion.

Immediately, I looked towards Hyejin---  _Ahn Hyejin, you've gone overboard!_

Shrugging her shoulders, Hyejin met my gaze _\--- What? I'm just making her admit her jealousy, Jung Wheein._

Before she could make a step forward, I quickly asked. "Byulie-ya, your rice is untouched..."

"You guys can continue eating." Picking up the backpack placed at the side of the dining table, Byulie did not even take a look at me when she replied.

"I'll get going too~" As I stood up from the cushion, I took Byulie's hand in mine before moving myself into her vision field. With my head cocked to one side, I shone my dimpled smile at her in order to drive that jealousy away. "I can't let my girlfriend head home alone~ Can I~?"

However, there was no reply. Instead, she headed towards the exit without a word. Knowing clearly that something was up, Yongsun unnie and Hyejin also started to take their bags.

"Hey, you okay?" I questioned as I picked up the pair of white sneakers lying on the floor.

"Hmm." That was the only sound she made. I was not even sure if that was a reply directed towards me.

"You only ate four mouthfuls of rice today Byulie... Are you sure you're full like that?" Once again, I asked while putting on my shoes.

"Yeah, I'm full already." Her puffed up cheeks and those expressionless words clearly showed that she was not in the mood to talk. As such, I slotted my hand into hers, intending to change something with my usual charms.

Well, what happened after that... You guys pretty much know it already right?

(If you do not know please go back to read the first part!)

Do I have to explain it further?

How about I fast forward to some special time with Byulie instead?

And probably solve some mysteries that you guys were so curious about...

_**At the apartment...** _

"So... What were you doing with Hyejin yesterday?" With her arms enclosed around my waist, I can't believe that this is the only thought up in her head.

"You're still harped on that?" I scoffed, not wanting to bring up the taboo subject. "You've been pinning on that topic since morning."

"It's the first time you didn't return home!" Immediately she got defensive and tried pulling me even closer as though I could escape. For your information, with her hands entangled around me like this, I'm pretty sure no one can remove me from her. Seeing that I was not replying, she probed again. "So... What happened?"

"We were well..." My voice started to trail off for I knew that I was getting into serious trouble. "Drinking a little..."

"You guys were drinking?!" As predicted, her protectiveness unleashed immediately. "Jung Wheein! What did I tell you about drinking without me?! You know your hands get touchy when you're drunk! You guys didn't end up kissing or hugging or..."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! it's not what you think." In order to stop her from going any further, I placed my hand over her mouth. Avoiding her gaze, I brought up the most important point of last night's events. "I didn't drink, Hyejin did."

"Then why did you have to stay there all night?" Not letting me off the hook, Byulie probed even further.

"Hmmmm..." My eyes danced from left to right repeatedly as I pondered over my words.

_Can I really tell her that..?_

_I'm pretty sure it would be a massacre after I say it..._

"Say it." Her decisive words signalled her impatience.

_If I don't tell her now..._

_I think it will be a massacre too..._

"I was trapped." I closed my eyes to a tight shut, preparing myself for what was to come after. After hearing silence for the next few seconds, my uneasiness brought me to clarify further. "I mean you know how crazy Hyejin gets when she's drunk... So I fell asleep in her arms..."

"I need to get a knife." Her tone was cold and expressionless.

"Why?" I opened my eyes, alarmed at what I just heard.

"Kill Ahn Hyejin for touching my princess." Those words were pretty scary as she said it and her face remained expressionless. So can you even imagine how horrifying it is?

"We didn't do anything other than a hug!" Immediately, I shook my hands before her nervously. "I swear! I had my protective guards up the whole night!"

"Ahn Hyejin she touched my princess." There was fire burning in her eyes. The tension in the room is so great that it could probably burn the apartment down if her eyes were lasers. "And it's not the first time this had happen when you two drink."

"Byulie-ya~ Hyejin was drunk! She didn't do it on purpose..." I held her tightly in my arms, preventing her from leaving me to actually get a knife. With my puppy eyes, I begged for the supposed 'forgiveness'. "Promise me you won't touch my bestfriend please~"

"So that hickey is..?!" As though it was out of her instincts, she pointed towards my neck. Within seconds, her finger landed on my neckline.

"Hickey?! It's not!" Knowing clearly that she was pointing at the distinctive red mark shielded by the transparent strip in the morning, I reassured her. "It's a bug bite from yesterday's performance! After the shower it looked really red so I placed a plaster over it."

Satisfied with my answer, Byulie nodded her head before continuing. "I promise you to not touch your bestfriend if you promise me some things."

"Hmm?" Curious, I asked. Trailing my finger from her forehead and down her nose, I made my thoughts known to her. "You're pretty cute when you're jealous~ Maybe I should do this more often with Hyejin-ie~"

"..." Placing her head onto my shoulder, Byulie was silent, seemingly wanting to ignore the fact that she was jealous for the whole day. After what seemed like eternity, she continued. "Number 1: Your cooking is only for me. "

"Didn't you already establish that earlier on?" I giggled, having reminded of her fit she threw after dinner.

Ignoring my teases, she picked up from where she left off. "Number 2: Your cuddle nights are only with me and only me."

"I'll try my best to avoid Hyejin's clutches... It's really a one time mistake!" Sensing her disapproval through the silence, I immediately changed my words. "Okay... Maybe two times mistake..."

"Number 3: ..." Snuggling even closer, she started on her third promise.

"How many of it do you actually have?!" I pulled apart from her, surprised that she had that many requests.

_And I thought I was a pretty good girlfriend?_

"Just 3. So number 3: Your plasters can only be used because of me..." With that, her signature scrunching nose smile resurfaced. A slight chuckle was heard as she brought our faces to only inches apart. "You know what I mean right..?"

"Yah~! Moon Byulyi!" I tried to push her away teasingly, only to have my lips caught in a kiss.

As the night got deeper, the kisses too-- went deeper...


End file.
